


What A Handful

by transreborn



Series: Amputee Reborn AU [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, amputee reborn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transreborn/pseuds/transreborn
Summary: Reborn continues making an Unfunny joke





	

**Author's Note:**

> aslnsg i thought of this and almost cried

“Hey, Tsuna, I got you something”, Reborn called as he walked in the door. 

Tsuna groaned, trying to wake up. He had just gotten back from working from three that morning til twelve. Reborn didn’t seem bothered by Tsuna’s groggy state, breezing around the apartment. Tsuna fell out of bed, pulling himself up sleepily, and walked out to the living room. Reborn was holding something but Tsuna didn’t have his glasses or contacts in so he couldn’t see very well. 

He squinted, trying to make it out. “Are those flowers?”

“Yep. You said you weren’t gonna get anything so I fixed that out of the goodness of my heart.” Reborn answered.

“More like you want me to owe you one on White Day”, Tsuna grumbled.

“That too. Now can you take the flowers already? I have stuff to do.”

Tsuna rolled his eyes before narrowing them suspiciously and holding his hand out. He wasn’t walking forward anymore than this as Reborn was always doing some sort of prank to people. He did it at work, small harmless ones, and people almost always expected it now. When new people came on, Reborn did a similar prank every time by telling the new people not to go into a certain spot in the backroom or else you’ll die for some elaborate reason. Everybody went along until they heard screaming when Reborn managed to scare the person in that room. Nobody trusted Reborn to  _ not  _ prank them and Tsuna was definitely one of them.

Reborn placed the stems of a dozen flowers in his hand but it was too heavy. In Tsuna’s half asleep state, he barely registered what it was. He squinted, seeing a hand and some red stuff near the end. 

He screamed, dropping it again. Reborn busted up laughing at his own joke and Tsuna made an annoyed sound that was a mix of a whine and a groan. He threw his hands up in frustration.

“Why do you always go for that joke!” Tsuna yelled.

“Because you keep falling for it”, Reborn shot back. 

Tsuna just shook his head. He was roommates with an actual child.


End file.
